The present invention pertains generally to modular floor construction with the modules having conductive panels in place thereon.
In amusement ride concessions for small electrically powered vehicles termed bumper cars, the power source for each car includes electrically conductive modules in place on a floor with each car provided with electrical pickups or shoes which in circuit with the car motor. Typically, the floors for such amusement rides consist of modules, several square feet in area, in abutment with one another with each module having multiple electrically conductive plates thereon. After a period of operation it is not uncommon that wear or damage will occur to one or more of the modules requiring panel removal and replacement with a new module. Accordingly, while a module may have only one conductive panel damaged, the entire module is removed and replaced at considerable cost and effort to the concession operator. A quantity of replacement modules may be stored on the site or ordered from a supplier with the drawbacks being the original cost of same and the storing of multiple modules ordering modules on an as needed basis which entails shutting down of the amusement ride for one or more days with loss of income. A prior practice in the construction of floor modules is the permanent securement of each conductive panel to the module, often a sheet of plywood. Additional problems can be encountered upon warping of the plywood base causing an uneven surface on the module which is objectionable.
The present invention pertains to a floor module with conductive panels thereon with the panels being individually replaceable on the module.
The present floor module utilizes conductive metal panels on its surface from which current is taken by pickups on an amusement vehicle or bumper car to provide power to the vehicle motor. Both positive and negatively charged panels are in series with one another. The present floor module utilizes a base which is provided with a pattern of openings therethrough for reception of fasteners carried by a conductive panel in place on the module surface. The fasteners retain the conductive panels while permitting individual removal and replacement of a damaged panel. Accordingly, the cost of refurbishing a defective floor module is greatly reduced when compared with the previous practice of replacing an entire floor module with perhaps only one defective panel.
Important objectives of the present invention include the provision of a modular floor comprised of modules each having a base configured to received superimposed, electrically conductive panels in an individually attached manner permitting panel replacement at considerable savings when compared with replacement of the entire floor module; the provision of a floor module for use in a floor of modular construction wherein each module has multiple conductive panels thereon with the panels being detachable upon removal of fastener components from studs carried by the conductive panels to permit convenient panel replacement and prompt return of the module to minimize down time of an amusement ride; the provision of a floor module which may be refurbished by the ride operator with use of common place tools and requiring minimal expertise on the operator""s part.